The University of Iowa College of Nursing, and the University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics Department of Nursing and Services and Patient Care propose to sponsor a two-day invitational conference to address methodological issues and designs of major importance in translation science. This conference will be co-sponsored by Sigma Theta Tau International; Association of Women's Health, Obstetric and Neonatal Nurses (AWHONN); the Veterans Administration; the University of Rhode Island School of Nursing; the Research Dissemination Core of the Gerontological Nursing Interventions Research Center (at the University of Iowa); and the University of Iowa Associate Provost for Health Sciences office. The specific aims are to bring together nurse researchers to: 1. Discuss the state of the science, methodological issues, instrumentation, and research designs of translation science; 2. Analyze strategies for increasing funded research regarding scientific knowledge to promote adoption of evidence-based health care practices; 3. Discuss the impact of translation science on practice and public policy; and 4. Set forth a future research agenda for translation science in nursing. The conference is planned for October 13 and 14, 2003 at the University of Iowa, Iowa City. The conference format is structured to present 14 invited papers followed by moderated discussion sessions, and small work group sessions. Fifty-five people representing nursing, other disciplines, and diverse healthcare settings and geographic locations will be invited. Major outcomes of this conference include a source document of strategies for addressing methodological issues of translation science, invited papers published in a special issue of the Journal of Nursing Scholarship, and a translation research agenda for the future. Conference proceedings will be disseminated through a variety of publications, and electronic venues. Evaluation plans include 1) questionnaires completed by conference participants immediately following the conference and at one and six month intervals, and 2) qualitative analysis of program announcements and request for applications of selected funding agencies before and after the conference.